The Game Of Love
by Jung Min Hee
Summary: Pada zaman dahulu kala, di sebuah kerajaan bernama kerajaan SM, hiduplah lima orang putri cantik, yang sayangnya memiliki kepribadian yang sedikit aneh...    Main Character : 5 DBSK Members, 5 OC Princesses, SMTOWN members as some cameos
1. The Five Princesses

Pada zaman dahulu kala, di sebuah kerajaan yang bernama kerajaan SM, hiduplah lima orang putri cantik. Yang tertua bernama Millenia, yang kedua bernama Delvi, yang ketiga dan keempat adalah anak kembar, Shiina dan Shana dan yang termuda bernama Amalia.  
>Sayangnya, Raja dan Ratu selalu saja dibuat pusing oleh ulah ketiga putri mereka. Memang, kelima tuan putri muda ini memiliki sifat dan kebiasaan yang aneh-aneh dan tak pernah mau diatur. Tapi, yang paling memusingkan Raja dan Ratu adalah penolakan mereka terhadap segala bentuk perjodohan yang telah Raja dan Ratu coba lakukan.<p>

Hari ini, sebuah pesta minum teh digelar demi memperkenalkan (Raja dan Ratu kapok menyebutkan kata perjodohan di depan kelima putri mereka) para putri dengan lima pangeran dari sebuah negeri di Selatan. Kelima pangeran tersebut adalah Pangeran Leeteuk, Pangeran Heechul, Pangeran Kyuhyun, Pangeran Sungmin dan Pangeran Ryeowook.

Meskipun merasa sangat enggan, para putri akhirnya menghadiri acara tersebut.  
>"Aku benci acara perjodohan. Apapun sebutan Ayah dan Ibu untuk acara ini, tetap saja ini adalah perjodohan. Dan kalau mereka pikir aku akan jadi putri semanis Millenia selama acara, mereka salah," omel Putri Delvi seraya menyisiri rambut hitam pendeknya dengan asal-asalan.<br>"Satu-satunya alasanku datang hanyalah karena Dayang Im sudah membuatkan kue krim putih untuk acara itu," kata Putri Amalia santai, sementara tangannya mengikat rambut panjangnya dengan pita, juga dengan asal-asalan.  
>"Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka mau menerapkan sistem bodoh seperti perjodohan. Pokoknya bagaimanapun, perjodohan kali ini harus kita gagalkan lagi," ujar Putri Shiina sambil memulas sedikit lipstick ke pipi saudara kembarnya.<br>"ASTAGA, PIPIKU! Shiina, kau tolol!" seru Putri Shana marah. Ia pun menarik rambut Putri Shiina kuat-kuat.  
>"Ya ampun Shiina, tentu saja akan kita gagalkan. Tapi kali ini masalahnya adalah <em>bagaimana cara kita menggagalkannya?<em> Kita hanya punya beberapa menit untuk membuat rencana!" seru Putri Delvi, mulai terdengar agak panik.  
>"Hei," terdengar suara lembut Putri Millenia yang sedang duduk memandangi jendela, "mereka lumayan kok. Setidaknya lebih tampan dari pangeran-pangeran yang datang sebelumnya, dan, well, harus kuakui mereka cukup menyenangkan."<br>"Menyenangkan," dengus Shana sarkastis.  
>"Ya. Tapi bukan tipeku. Jadi, bagaimana kalau nanti kita... psst psst dan psst psst lalu..." Putri Millenia membisikkan rencananya.<p>

Yah, jadi seperti biasa perjodohan kali ini diwarnai oleh 'insiden-insiden'.  
>Putri Delvi menumpahkan seteko penuh teh panas ke baju Pangeran Kyuhyun. Putri Amalia 'memukau' Pangeran Ryeowook dengan selera makannya, menghabiskan jatah kue Pangeran Ryeowook. Putri Shana <em>tanpa sengaja <em>menjatuhkan (lebih tepatnya melempar) seteko krim ke wajah Pangeran Sungmin. Putri Shiina _tidak sengaja_ memukul kaki Pangeran Heechul dengan tongkat _hockey_ saat bermain _hockey_ dan Putri Millenia mendaratkan bola tepat di wajah Pangeran Leeteuk.

"Mwo? Perjodohannya dibatalkan lagi?" seru Ratu heran. Pembawa berita dari kelima Pangeran tersebut hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk takut.  
>"Baiklah, terimakasih atas pemberitahuannya. Pembawa berita, kau boleh pergi sekarang," ujar Ratu, berusaha terdengar setenang dan seberwibawa mungkin. Pembawa berita pamit lalu cepat-cepat pergi.<br>"Sebagai tambahan, mereka segera pulang ke kerajaan mereka begitu acara minum teh selesai. Aku yakin putri-putri kita pasti melakukan hal aneh lagi..." keluh Raja.  
>"YAH! KALIAN LIMA PUTRI DISANA! CEPAT KEMARI!" seru sang Ratu kepada kelima putrinya yang sedang mengintip dari balik pilar dekat pintu masuk. Raja cepat-cepat menutup telinganya, mengatasi suara Ratu yang memang sudah keras ditambah dengan gemanya.<br>Kelima putri masuk perlahan, kepala mereka ditundukkan menutupi senyum mereka. Raja hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat putri-putrinya yang samasekali tidak merasa bersalah.  
>"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada pangeran-pangeran tadi?" tanya Ratu dengan nada menginterogasi.<br>"Tidak ada... Semuanya murni ketidaksengajaan," jawab Putri Delvi dengan wajah datar.  
>Ratu menarik napas dalam. Ia ingin menceramahi putri-putrinya, tapi kejadian ini sudah membuatnya sakit kepala. Ratu tahu pasti kalau putri-putrinya cukup pintar untuk menghindari ketidaksengajaan, tapi ia sudah terlalu kesal untuk mengomel.<br>"Kalian ini maunya apa? Kami sudah kenalkan kalian dengan pangeran-pangeran tampan, pintar, dan punya kekuasaan besar. Tapi semuanya kalian tolak dengan cara yang konyol! Apa yang kurang dari mereka?" Akhirnya sang Ratu marah juga.  
>"Well, kurasa yang kurang adalah cinta..." jawab Putri Millenia seraya memamerkan senyum termanisnya.<br>"Begini saja, kita panggil peramal istana ke sini besok pagi, dan kita lihat apa sarannya bisa memuaskan keinginan kalian. Setuju?" kata Raja pada akhirnya. Raja juga kelihatannya sudah mulai putus asa.  
>Ketiga putri tersebut mengangkat kepala, memamerkan senyum mereka. Dan-yang membuat Raja dan Ratu merasa sangat lega-mengangguk setuju<p> 


	2. The Fortuneteller and The Five Prince

Pagi itu, Raja, Ratu dan kelima Putri telah bersiap di ruang takhta. Semuanya cemas memikirkan sang peramal yang usianya memang sudah sangat tua, khawatir sang peramal akan tersesat, lupa jalan atau yang lebih parah lagi, terbalik membaca petanya. Kalau menyangkut sang peramal, memang sulit sekali menebak apa yang akan terjadi. Segalanya bisa terjadi.  
>Begitu terdengar ketukan di pintu, semua merasa khawatir. Berharap itu sang peramal, dan syukurlah, memang sang peramal yang datang. Peramal tersebut masuk dan berjalan dengan anggun ke arah Raja, Ratu dan kelima tuan putri.<br>"Annyeong, yang mulia. Maafkan keterlambatan saya," ujar sang peramal setelah memberi hormat.  
>Raja hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.<p>

"Kami memintamu datang kemari untuk menanyakan..." Ratu terdiam sejenak. Butuh waktu untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat, agar image putri-putrinya tidak rusak di hadapan sang peramal. "...tentang pasangan hidup yang sesuai bagi putri-putri kami, dan dapat memimpin kerajaan dengan baik nantinya... Terutama tentang calon pasangan hidup Millenia, putri mahkota negeri ini. Kami semua menginginkan yang terbaik bagi mereka." tandas sang Ratu.  
>Raja hanya bisa tersenyum, sebab ketika ia melirikkan mata ke arah putri-putrinya, ternyata mereka sedang menahan tawa melihat ibu mereka yang terlihat salah tingkah di depan sang peramal.<br>"Begitu... Sebenarnya kemarin malam saya melihat lima bintang di gugusan Cassiopeia di timur bersinar sangat terang... Dan saya rasa itu merupakan suatu pertanda, sebab legenda mengenai permaisuri Cassiopeia dari Ethiopia.." Sang peramal melirik kelima putri dan berdehem, "...sedikit banyak memiliki kesamaan dengan yang terjadi pada putri-putri anda, Yang Mulia."  
>Melihat Raja dan Ratu yang menyimak dengan serius dan senyum di wajah para tuan putri yang berganti ekspresi tertarik, sang peramal pun melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Saya dengar ada sebuah negeri di Timur, bernama negeri Cassiopeia. Mereka memiliki lima orang pangeran yang seusia dengan kelima putri Yang Mulia, dan saya rasa merekalah orang-orang yang tepat untuk dijadikan penerus kerajaan ini-"<br>"Jadi, dengan kata lain kau menyarankan perjodohan kami dengan kelima pangeran itu?" seru putri Delvi kesal.  
>"Sopan santun," tegur putri Millenia, khawatir akan nasib adiknya, sebab sang Ratu sedang menatap Delvi dengan tajam.<br>Sang peramal hanya tersenyum, "Itulah jalan terbaik. Mungkin kalian tak menyukai mereka pada awalnya, tapi hal yang harus kalian lakukan adalah menerima mereka. Sebab merekalah jodoh kalian. Hal itu tak bisa ditolak. Tapi percayalah, inilah jalan terbaik bagi kalian." tegas sang peramal.

Tak lama kemudian, sang peramal pamit. Setelah sang peramal pergi, Ratu tak menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi, ia segera menulis surat panjang tentang perjodohan, dan menyuruh seorang utusan untuk mengirimkannya ke negeri Cassiopeia.

[NEGERI CASSIOPEIA, KAMAR KELIMA PANGERAN DI ISTANA CASSIOPEIA]

"Kembalikan Ipodku!" seru Pangeran Changmin kesal.  
>"Itu Ipodku! Milikmu kan yang warna biru!" bantah Pangeran Junsu.<br>"Yang warna biru itu milikmu! Lihat, ada 5000 lagu di Ipod itu, berarti itu milikku!"  
>"Mwo? Ini milikku! Kau tanya saja Jaejoong, pasti ia tahu kalau ini milikku. Ya kan, Jae?" Kalimat terakhir Pangeran Junsu ditujukan kepada Pangeran Jaejoong, yang sedang sibuk memasak.<br>"Astaga, berapa kali kukatakan padamu, panggil aku hyung! Aku lebih tua darimu! Dan jangan ganggu aku, aku sedang memasak." Jaejoong mendengus kesal. Diantara sekian banyak manusia di bumi, kenapa adik-adiknya yang ditakdirkan jadi makhluk-makhluk abnormal? Sebenarnya ia bisa mentolerir keabnormalan kedua adiknya itu, asalkan mereka tak mengganggunya disaat ia butuh ketenangan, seperti sekarang.  
>"Ayolah, hyung-ku tersayang... Beritahu Changmin kalau ini Ipodku." Junsu berusaha membujuk Jaejoong dengan keimutannya. Ia mengguncang-guncang lengan kanan Jaejoong yang sedang membubuhkan garam ke masakannya, yang kelihatan rumit dan enak. Changmin menelan ludah. Ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk merasa...lapar.<br>Sayangnya, tingkah imut Junsu justru membuat Jaejoong marah, sebab garam yang ia pegang jadi tumpah semua ke masakannya.  
>"Aigoo, Junsu! Lihat apa yang kaulakukan! Masakanku tak bisa dimakan kalau begini! Bagaimana kau ini! Kau tahu berapa lama waktu yang diperlukan untuk memasak ini?" Jaejoong menghentikan omelannya setelah melihat airmata mengalir di pipi Junsu.<br>"Oh tidak, tidak. Jangan menangis, ya Tuhan... YUNHO! YUNHO! Astaga, dimana dia?" Jaejoong mulai panik melihat tangisan Junsu yang semakin keras...dan Changmin yang entah bagaimana telah menghabiskan setengah panci masakan gagal Jaejoong. Ia ingin menghentikan Changmin, tapi ia tak tega melihat Junsu yang menangis keras-keras. Jadi ia hanya bisa menatap Changmin dengan tatapan mengerikan seraya berusaha menenangkan Junsu.  
>"YUCHUN! YUCHUN! YUNHOOO!" Teriakan Jaejoong dihentikan oleh suara sesuatu jatuh dan suara tawa Yuchun.<br>"Hahaha, Hyung terjatuh! Jatuhnya dengan pose aneh seperti itu pula! Dan aku dapat fotonya! Astaga, bayangkan kalau-" Tawa histeris Yuchun mendadak berhenti, membuat Jaejoong yakin bahwa Yunho sedang memiting Yuchun._Pasti pose jatuhnya sangat menggelikan, kalau begitu aku harus melihatnya nanti_, pikir Jaejoong. Tapi sebelumnya ia harus menghentikan Changmin, membuat Junsu berhenti menangis dan menenangkan dua makhluk abnormal bernama Yunho dan Yuchun.  
>Dan semuanya merupakan hal yang nyaris mustahil untuk dilakukan, apalagi diselesaikan.<p>

Gelombang besar kelegaan menghampiri Jaejoong begitu seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka. Ternyata salah satu pelayan Raja.  
>"Kelima Yang Mulia diminta untuk segera hadir di ruang takhta." ujarnya datar.<br>"Ada apakah?" Sebagai yang tertua, Jaejoong berinisiatif menanyakan hal itu.  
>"Ada utusan dari negeri SM. Negeri SM ingin menjadikan kelima Yang Mulia pasangan hidup bagi kelima Tuan Putri mereka. Raja menerima permintaan tersebut, dan beliau ingin kalian berangkat ke Negeri SM besok pagi."<br>Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk heran. Bagaimana tidak, reputasi para pangeran negeri Cassiopeia di mata para Tuan Putri memang tidak begitu baik. Pangeran-pangeran tampan yang bertabiat aneh, begitu kata mereka. Jaejoong dan adik-adiknya juga tidak merasa tertarik pada para tipikal Tuan Putri _biasa_, yang kerjanya hanya bergosip dan berdandan. Menurut mereka para Tuan Putri _biasa_ sangat membosankan. Dan sang Raja memahami hal itu, jadi tidak ada acara perjodohan dalam jadwal mereka. Tapi, ini...?


	3. Double Disaster and First Impression

_"fukai fukai _

_mune no kizu wo..." _

Millenia menyisiri rambut hitam panjangnya seraya bernyanyi pelan, samasekali tidak merasa terbebani akan fakta bahwa ia sedang bersiap untuk jamuan makan malam resmi yang juga merupakan awal dari perjodohannya. Berbalikan dengannya, Delvi sibuk mengomel kesal. Sementara itu Amalia malah sibuk memasang pitanya, yang kelihatannya tidak mau diam di tempat sejak tadi. Shiina sedang membongkar lemarinya, mencari gaun barunya dan Shana sedang sibuk dengan Ipodnya.

Millenia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Amalia. Ia membetulkan letak pita Amalia.

"Makasih, Mi," ujar Amalia. Millenia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kalian tidak ingin menggagalkan perjodohan ini?" tanya Delvi heran.

"Mau saja, sayangnya aku tak punya rencana," jawab Shiina seraya menarik sebuah gaun sutra putih dari lemari.

"Jangan pakai yang itu. Ini kan acara malam. Warnanya tidak _match_," kata Millenia santai

"_Language displacement_-nya Mii kambuh lagi," kata Amalia

"Jangan ingatkan dia. Kita bisa repot kalau dia berbicara dengan bahasa Polandia seperti minggu kemarin," tegur Shana

"Hei, Millenia! Kau tidak membuat rencana? Kalau tidak ada rencanamu bisa-bisa perjodohan ini lancar!" seru Delvi.

"Biarkan saja. Aku _mau_ ini jadi lancar. Aku _tidak mau_ menggagalkannya," ucap Millenia santai, seraya menarik keluar gaun sutra hitam yang elegan.

Kalau Millenia sudah berkata begitu, yang lain hanya bisa mendesah kesal.

[MILLENIA'S POV]

Tepat dihadapanku duduk lima orang pangeran. Mereka kah kelima pangeran itu? Mereka lumayan juga... Tapi ada satu yang menarik perhatianku, yang berambut hitam dan berwarna kulit paling putih. Sepertinya ia yang paling tua diantara mereka. Kalau begitu baguslah, karena aku jadi bisa... Apa sih yang kupikirkan? Astaga!

"Satu saja pesanku dan kuharap kalian mengingatnya baik-baik, kalau ingin mendapatkan cinta sejati, jadilah diri sendiri," nasihat sang peramal. Nasihat yang bagus. _Kalau ingin mendapatkan cinta sejati, jadilah diri sendiri._ Hmm, aku suka.

Kelihatannya Delvi tidak memerhatikan nasihat ini, wajahnya penuh kekesalan begitu. Nantilah kalau marahnya sudah hilang kunasihati dia-kalau aku ingat. Astaga, harusnya kuingatkan Amalia untuk tidak makan sebanyak itu, semoga para pangeran itu tidak membatalkan perjodohan ini hanya karena melihat selera makannya. Shiina dan Shana sibuk menata rambut mereka daritadi... Aku yakin pasti ada _headset_ di baliknya. Ya Tuhan.

[AUTHOR'S POV]

"Kami ingin berbincang sebentar. Para Pangeran dan Tuan Putri keberatan kalau diminta menunggu di perpustakaan istana?" tanya Ratu, memasang senyum termanisnya.

Sebagai yang tertua, Millenia dan Jaejoong berinisiatif mengangguk.

"Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya. Aku akan menyertakan beberapa pelayan kalau-kalau Pangeran dan Tuan Putri butuh sesuatu. Seandainya tak berkeberatan, kami sangat berharap Pangeran dan Tuan Putri telah saling mengenal sekembalinya dari perpustakaan."

Sang ratu memanggil beberapa pelayan wanita dan meminta mereka menyertai para Pangeran dan Tuan Putri. Millenia senang sekali mendengar bahasa baku diucapkan, tapi sebaliknya, Delvi malah cemberut.

Sesampainya mereka di perpustakaan, mereka segera duduk di sofa-sofa beludru putih yang telah disediakan.

Jaejoong berinisiatif bangkit dari sofanya dan berlutut di hadapan Millenia, mengambil tangan kirinya dan menciumnya.

"_Annyeonghaseo_, saya-"

"Perkenalkan, Yang Mulia, nama saya Yunho dari kerajaan Cassiopeia. Bisakah saya mendapatkan kehormatan untuk mengetahui nama anda?"

Ternyata, di saat yang sama Yunho juga berlutut dan mengambil tangan Millenia, bedanya yang diambilnya itu tangan kanan Millenia. Jaejoong benar-benar kesal karena telah didahului oleh adiknya.

"_Annyeong_, Jaejoong dan Yunho. Namaku Millenia," jawab Millenia riang. Jaejoong heran, bagaimana Millenia bisa tahu namanya?

"Seperti biasa ya, kau selalu saja yang pertama dilirik," ujar Shana datar.

"Mii cantik sih!" seru Amalia riang. Mendengar suara Amalia yang riang, Yuchun tersenyum. Kelihatannya Yuchun tertarik pada Amalia. Amalia, merasakan Yuchun tersenyum padanya, membalas senyum Yuchun dengan pipi memerah.

Shiina dan Shana mengambil dua komik dari rak dan membacanya tanpa suara. Delvi juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Yunho-sshi, Jaejoong-sshi berapa usianya?" tanya Millenia lembut

"Duapuluh empat," jawab Jaejoong.

"Aku duapuluh tiga," jawab Yunho.

"Berarti aku seumur dengan Jae-sshi ya?" ujar Millenia. Tetapi, seolah tak ada siapapun di ruangan itu, Millenia menghampiri rak buku dengan santai, mengambil sebuah buku dan membacanya dengan tenang.

"KEMBALIKAN IPODKU!" seru Changmin tiba-tiba

Refleks, Jaejoong dan Yunho menoleh. Mereka sadar, kalau Junsu dan Changmin bertengkar nantinya akan memicu efek domino, jadi ini harus dihentikan sebelum terjadi.

"Enak saja, ini milikku!" balas Junsu.

"Yah! Diamlah! Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku!" seru Shana kesal.

"Aku akan diam kalau Yuchun-hyung meyakinkan Changmin kalau ini Ipodku!" seru Junsu.

"Mwo? Aku? Tidak. Aku tidak tahu itu Ipod siapa."

"Kenapa sih yang kalian ributkan selalu, selalu dan selalu saja Ipod?" seru Yunho kesal.

Wajah Changmin merah karena kesal, dan iapun berteriak dengan suara tenornya, melepaskan kekesalannya.

"Astaga! BERISIK! Bisa tidak sih kalian diam!" seru Delvi penuh emosi.

"Oo, tidak bisa," jawab Junsu santai.

Mendengar kata-kata tersebut, wajah Delvi seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menggoreng Junsu hidup-hidup dan memakannya saat itu juga.

Melihat situasi yang semakin memanas, Amalia dan Shiina yang paling cinta kedamaian cepat-cepat memanggil Millenia. Dia yang paling ahli mengontrol situasi-situasi seperti ini. Tapi melihat Millenia tidak bergeming, mereka mulai curiga

"Jangan bilang..." ujar Amalia dan Shiina dengan khawatir, seraya menghampiri Millenia.

"Mi?" panggil Amalia khawatir

"_Oui_?" jawab Millenia dengan logat Prancis yang kental. "_Ah, Mademoiselle, bonjour! Heureux de vous en rencontrer tous_."

"Oh, tidak!" seru Shiina frustrasi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"_Well_, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja..." Amalia menatap dengan khawatir ke arah Delvi, Shana, Changmin, Junsu dan Yunho yang sedang adu teriak, "..hanya saja kekacauan besar akan dimulai beberapa menit, atau _bahkan detik_ lagi, tapi satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengontrol suasana sedang terkena _language displacement_, yang secara tidak langsung berarti, dia takkan bisa membantu kita."


	4. Abnormal Kuadrat

_Oh neomu neomu Yehpeo mamee neomu Yehpeo  
>Doo nooneh banhaeseo Kkok jibeun geol<br>Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby  
>Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby<em>

Shana, Millenia dan Amalia sibuk bernyanyi dan mengikuti gerakan _dance_ Gee di depan layar home theatre di kamar kelima Tuan Putri. Shiina dan Delvi sedang sibuk membaca komik, Changmin sedang membaca buku Harry Potter dan Junsu sedang bermain dengan kucing-kucingnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong, Yuchun dan Yunho asyik memperhatikan ketiga Tuan Putri yang sedang menari dan bernyanyi di depan home theatre mereka.

Satu tanda tanya besar, _bagaimana_ kelima Pangeran itu bisa ada di kamar para Tuan Putri?

Begini. Sang Ratu tampaknya sudah tidak sabar untuk menyelesaikan perjodohan ini. Ia sudah hapal tabiat putri-putrinya, dan tidak mengherankan kalau ia khawatir. Jadi ia, Sang Raja, serta Raja dan Ratu negeri Cassiopeia membuat suatu keputusan; segala kegiatan yang mereka lakukan harus dilakukan bersama-sama selama perjodohan ini berlangsung.

Termasuk tidur.

Tetapi, tenang saja, karena walaupun mereka akan tidur di satu kamar, tempat tidurnya tetap terpisah.

"Boleh aku bergabung?" tanya Yunho pada Shiina, Amalia dan Millenia. Memang sedari tadi ia tampak tertarik dengan apa yang dilakukan ketiga tuan Putri tersebut.  
>"Tentu!" jawab Amalia riang.<br>"Bagaimana dengan kami? Aku dan Jaejoong-hyung boleh ikut?" tanya Yuchun  
>"Mwo? Tidak. Tidak ada <em>kami<em>, Yuchun. Kau saja." omel Jaejoong kesal.  
><em>Masa' laki-laki keren sepertiku disuruh menari seperti wanita begitu?<em> tambahnya dalam hati. Setelah kejadian di perpustakaan, ia sadar bahwa perjodohan ini nantinya hanya akan menambah masalahnya. Adik-adiknya yang abnormal saja sudah cukup sangat mengganggu, apalagi nanti kalau mereka menikah dengan para tuan Putri yang bertabiat aneh ini? Masalah _kuadrat_. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya sakit kepala.

Millenia menyuruh adik-adiknya memulai acara tanpanya dan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.  
>"Kenapa tidak mau ikut?" tanya Millenia.<br>"Karena aku belum gila," jawab Jaejoong jujur.  
>Millenia tertawa kecil, "Berarti kau mengangap adik-adikmu gila?"<br>"Tidak. Hanya abnormal. Atau lebih tepatnya _sangat_ abnormal," gerutu Jaejoong. _Astaga, kenapa sih tuan Putri yang satu ini? Bahkan setelah kejadian di perpustakaan seminggu yang lalu ia masih belum menyadari keabnormalan adik-adikku?_ _Mustahil_, gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati.  
>Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Jaejoong, Millenia tersenyum. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, mengamati adik-adiknya satu persatu.<br>"Adik-adikku juga abnormal. Aku juga. Tapi abnormal itu tidak buruk kok. Malah menyenangkan. Kalau normal terus, lama-lama jadi membosankan, ya kan?" kata Millenia, memamerkan senyum polosnya ke Jaejoong.

[JAEJOONG'S POV]

Astaga, benar juga. Kenapa aku tidak pernah memikirkannya ya? Kalau normal terus jelas lama-lama akan jadi membosankan juga. Tuan Putri yang satu ini ternyata memang menarik.  
>K-kenapa wajahku terasa panas melihat senyumnya ya? Baiklah, harus kuakui senyumnya memang manis sekali, tapi... Aish, aku mulai terdengar seperti Changmin ketika ia melihat seorang gadis. Banyak kritik sana-sini. Aigoo, stop, Jaejoong, stop! Bagaimana kalau nanti ia menyadari kegugupanku?<p>

"Berarti nanti hidup kita jadi abnormal kuadrat, ya?" Tanpa kusadari keluhan itu meluncur keluar dari mulutku. Aish, setelah wajahku memerah dan salah tingkah, mendadak malah mengeluh? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang akan dia pikirkan tentangku setelah ini.

"Well, belum tentu juga. Siapa tahu semakin mereka dewasa, keabnormalan mereka juga semakin berkurang dan akan menghilang? Jadi sepertinya bagus kalau kita nikmati saja apa yang ada saat ini." jawabnya.

Mwo? Bukannya terkejut, dia malah memberiku saran yang dewasa. Baguslah. Tapi... tapi wajahku jadi makin panas! Aigoo aigoo aigoo...

"Jaejoong-ah, lihat! Itu MV Tell Me Your Wish-nya SNSD! Itu lagu favoritku! Ayo, ayo, kita _dance_ dan bernyanyi!" serunya tiba-tiba.  
>Ia lalu menarik tanganku dan berdiri sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya yang bebas.<br>"Amalia, stop! Aku jadi Taeyoon-nya! Tunggu!" Ia lalu menoleh padaku, "Kau mau jadi Yoona-nya?"  
>"TIDAK BISA! Aku yang jadi Yoona!" seru Amalia.<br>"Baiklah, kau jadi Tiffany saja, tidak apa kan? Nah, ayo!" Millenia lalu menarik tanganku.

Hei, aku bahkan belum bilang kalau aku mau ikut. Apalagi _dance_-nya Tell Me Your Wish kan... Aduh, aku bodoh. Harusnya aku tidak terlalu terpikat dengan senyumnya, jadi kan aku bisa menolak untuk ikut. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Senyumnya memang memikat. Atau jangan-jangan dia melakukan ini dengan sengaja, supaya aku mau ikut _dance_? Aigoo

[DELVI'S POV]

Aku mengangkat mataku dari komik yang sedang kubaca. Astaga, Millenia sangat hebat. Yang benar saja, masa' dia bisa mengajak seorang Pangeran dance mengikuti MV Tell Me Your Wish-nya SNSD? Jangankan dia yang laki-laki, aku yang seorang gadis pun takkan mau melakukannya.

Aku berusaha mengabaikan tingkah abnormal mereka dan berjalan ke arah kulkas untuk mengambil kue coklat. Ya ampun, apakah di keluarga ini hanya aku saja yang normal? Ah, biar sajalah. Yang penting sekarang ini ya kue coklat itu.  
>Aku duduk di sofa ditemani seloyang kue coklat di meja. Akupun mengambil sepotong dan mulai makan.<p>

"Enak," kata seorang anak laki-laki yang mendadak ada di sampingku...dan yang mulutnya belepotan krim coklat. Dan memang, saat aku melihat piringku, isinya sudah tinggal tiga-perempatnya.  
>"YAH! Siapa sih sebenarnya kau ini! Kalau mau kue, ambil sendiri, babo! Jangan makan kue di piring orang seenaknya dong!" seruku kesal.<br>"Seenaknya saja mengataiku babo," katanya seraya mengambil sisa kue di piringku. "Kau harusnya tahu siapa aku. Kalau tidak tahu barulah pantas dipanggil babo. Aku adalah seorang Pangeran jenius bernama Shim Changmin, dari kerajaan Cassiopeia."  
>"Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya kau babo! Lagipula kenapa kauhabiskan kueku, hah? Babo!" ujarku kesal. Seandainya dia bukan calon tunanganku sih pasti sudah kuhajar. Tapi aku tak mau mengambil resiko, jadi aku hanya mengambil sepotong kue lagi.<br>"Aigoo, aigoo, kasarnya. Kau ini perempuan bukan sih? Perempuan harusnya manis, contohlah kakak tertuamu itu." kata Changmin dengan nada santai, seolah-olah tak memedulikan ekspresi kesal di wajahku  
>Aku memutar mataku, "Astaga, babo, kau kedengaran seperti ibuku."<br>Dia tersenyum jahil dan mengambil sepotong kue dari loyang. "Astaga, babo, kautahu aku benar." tirunya.  
>Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya sekarang.<br>"Kuberitahu saja, dia itu tak seperti yang kelihatannya," kataku sinis. "Dia memang manis, feminin, anggun dan lembut... Tapi abnormal. Dan kalau dia marah dia bisa membunuh. Pokoknya hati-hati saja, diantara adik-adikku hanya aku yang normal."  
>Changmin tertawa sarkastis. "Kukira hanya kau yang abnormal. Menarik. Kakak-kakakku semuanya abnormal dan sekarang calon pendamping hidup mereka juga abnormal. Abnormal kuadrat."<br>"Seperti kau normal saja," balasku.  
>"Aku memang normal kok. Coba kau bandingkan saja," katanya santai.<br>Aku menelusuri ruangan dengan mataku. Yunho, Jaejoong dan Yuchun sekarang sedang _dance_ ala Run Devil Run. Junsu sedang menanyakan sesuatu pada kucingnya, sambil menarik kedua pipi kucingnya, memaksanya menjawab. Yang membuatnya dicakar oleh kucing itu. Kuakui, mereka memang sangat sangat sangat abnormal. Tapi melihat ekspresi menang di wajah Changmin, entah kenapa aku jadi kesal.  
>"Hei, babo! Memang mereka itu <em>sangat<em> abnormal, tapi kau juga abnormal." jawabku sinis.  
>"Well, kau nona jelek yang menyebalkan." balas Changmin.<br>"Well, kau pria jelek yang SANGAT menyebalkan." tiruku.  
>"Seandainya kau bukan, wanita, pasti aku sudah menghajarmu sekarang," katanya sambil tersenyum menang.<br>Aish, dia melecehkanku? Berani-beraninya! Rasanya aku tak bisa menahan emosiku lagi sekarang.  
>"Seandainya kau bukan calon tunanganku yang nantinya bakal menangis dan mengadu pada ibumu, aku pasti sudah membunuhmu sekarang." balasku, merasa menang.<p>

[SHIINA'S POV]

Aigoo, ada apa dengan dunia ini? Kenapa kamarku jadi seperti sirkus? Kurasa aku terlalu asyik membaca sehingga tidak menyadari apa yang sudah terjadi. Baguslah, aku juga tidak sedang berminat untuk menonton pertunjukkan sirkus sekarang.

Merasa terganggu dengan Changmin dan Delvi yang sibuk adu mulut di sebelahku, aku pun bangkit dari dudukku dan duduk di lantai di pojok ruangan. Sebenarnya aku ingin protes, tapi bagaimana ya, sepertinya itu hanya akan mengundang keributan lain. Dan aku tidak suka keributan.

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Di pojok lain ruangan, ada Amalia yang sibuk makan kue coklat sampai wajahnya belepotan, dan Yuchun mendekat ke arahnya membawa tisu basah. Lalu di depan home theatre ada Shana, Yunho, Jaejoong dan Millenia yang sedang _dance_ mengikuti lagu Run Devil Run. Walaupun Shana adalah adik kembarku, entah bagaimana sifat kami sangat berbeda. Dan aku mensyukurinya, sebab aku jadi tidak perlu tertular keabnormalan Shana. Dan ada Junsu yang sedang mengajak kucingnya bicara... KUCING? Astaga, aku suka sekali pada kucing!

"Hai," sapaku. "Boleh aku ikut bermain dengan kucingmu?"  
>"Oh, hai!" balasnya riang sambil tersenyum kekanak-kanakan, mengingatkanku pada Amalia. "Tentu saja! Kau mau membantuku mengajarinya bahasa manusia?"<br>Apa dia gila? "Bahasa manusia? Yang mana? Ada banyak bahasa, bukan?"  
>"Entahlah, mungkin kita bisa mengajarinya bahasa Celtic?" jawabnya, terlihat seperti sedang berpikir keras.<br>"Kau harus bicara pada Millenia kalau begitu, dia ahlinya." jawabku, berusaha mempertahankan keramah-tamahanku.  
>"Mungkin nanti, kalau kucingku sudah bisa bahasa Inggris. Supaya unni-nya Shiina bisa lebih mudah mengajarinya. Tapi siapa yang bisa mengajari kucingku bahasa Inggris? Kira-kira Jiji bisa bahasa Inggris tidak, ya?" katanya, seolah-olah ia sedang bicara pada dirinya sendiri.<p>

_Unnie?_ UNNIE? Dia kan namja, demi Tuhan!

"Jiji?" tanyaku heran. Siapa Jiji?  
>"Itu, kucingnya Jaejoong." jawabnya riang<p>

Demi Tuhan, harusnya aku sudah tahu sebelumnya.

"Jaejoong! Kucingmu bisa bahasa Inggris tidak?" tanyanya, setengah berteriak pada Jaejoong.  
>Jaejoong membalasnya dengan memutar mata. Tapi aku setuju dengan responnya, karena, astaga, mana ada sih kucing berbahasa Inggris? Kucing bisa bicara saja sudah suatu keajaiban.<p>

Changmin benar. Abnormal. Abnormal kuadrat.


	5. Instant Love Story

[MILLENIA'S POV]

Aku menguap lebar-lebar. Di tangan kananku ada boneka teddy bear biru kesayanganku, sedangkan tangan kiriku kugunakan untuk menutupi mulutku. Disampingku, Amalia sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya. Aku hampir tak bisa menahan kantukku, seandainya saja ini bukan malam tahun baru, pasti aku...

"Hey, princess! Bangun!" Terdengar suara Yunho.  
>"Iya, seratus tahun lagi..." gumam Amalia yang masih tertidur. Changmin merasa kesal dan akhirnya menarik seprai tempat tidur yang kutempati bersama Amalia, menyebabkan kami berdua terjatuh.<br>"Aku yakin ada jutaan cara yang lebih menyenangkan untuk membangunkan seseorang," sindirku. Aku baru tertidur beberapa detik, dan rasanya benar-benar menyebalkan dibangunkan, apalagi dengan cara seperti itu.  
>"Ada apa? Sudah pagi?" Amalia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata coklat besarnya, terlihat heran.<br>"Di ruangan ini, hanya kalian berdua yang tidur, tahu," jawab Delvi. Ia sedang duduk santai di depan perapian, tangan kanannya menggenggam mug, yang kalau kutebak pasti berisi coklat panas.

"Wajar saja kan, ini sudah malam," kataku sambil naik ke tempat tidurku lagi. Tapi Yunho menggendongku di lengan kanannya, dan Amalia di lengan kirinya, lalu mendudukkan kami ke sofa depan perapian.  
>"ASTAGA!" teriakku kesal, tapi selain itu aku tak bisa berkata apapun. Aku terlalu capek untuk dapat berpikir...<br>"Ini," Jaejoong mengulurkan segelas teh hangat. Aku menerimanya dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Perhatian, semuanya!" seru Yunho keras-keras. Untunglah kamar kami dipasang peredam suara, kalau tidak nanti dayang-dayang di luar bisa berpikir yang tidak-tidak.  
>"Bagaimana kalau kita memainkan suatu permainan?" usul Yunho<br>"Bagus, aku bosan," dengus Changmin dan Delvi bersamaan.  
>"Apa yang akan kita mainkan?" tanyaku. Entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk.<br>"Seven minutes in heaven," jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum jahil.

SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN? Astaga, aku tidak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Apa itu seven minutes in heaven?" tanya Amalia dengan ekspresi polos.  
>"Itu-" Aku baru akan menjelaskan padanya apa itu seven minutes in heaven ketika Delvi menjambak rambutku.<br>"WHAT THE..." Aku pasti sudah mengomeli Delvi kalau saja dia tidak segera mengedipkan mata kirinya. Berarti dia akan membiarkan Amalia bermain seven minutes in heaven tanpa memberitahunya apa itu seven minutes in heaven? Adikku memang benar-benar kejam. Membanggakan sekali.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai permainannya!" kata Junsu dengan nada riang, seraya mengedarkan kantung satin kecil berwarna putih.  
>Para Pangeran sudah memasukkan satu barang milik mereka, dan yang harus kami lakukan sekarang adalah mengambil salah satu barang itu dengan mata tertutup dan tanpa mengetahui apa saja yang ada di dalam kantung itu.<br>Delvi yang pertama. Setelah beberapa detik merogoh-rogoh, ia akhirnya menarik keluar sebuah...

[DELVI'S POV]

Headset? Headset?  
>Aku menatap benda di tanganku itu dengan penuh rasa heran. Tapi, entah kenapa ekspresi terkejut di wajah Changmin membuatku punya firasat buruk. Jangan-jangan...<br>"Milik siapa ini?" tanyaku dengan wajah datar.  
>Keempat kakak-kakak Changmin tertawa keras-keras dan menunjuk Changmin yang wajahnya memerah.<p>

Changmin...

CHANGMIN?

Berarti aku harus...

TIDAKKKK!

"Nah, nah," kata Yunho seraya menyeret Changmin dan aku ke depan lemari dan membuka pintunya. "GAME STARTS NOW!"  
>"MWO?" seru Changmin kaget, "Ah, tidak, hyung, TUNGGU!" Tetapi Yunho sudah keburu mengunci pintunya dari luar.<br>"WHAT? BUKA! BUKAA!" seruku sambil menggedor pintu lemari. Tak apalah kali ini aku dibilang tidak sportif, apapun asalkan aku tidak perlu berciuman...

...dengan musuh terbesarku. Tapi sebelum aku berhasil menyelesaikan kata-kata dalam pikiranku, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menempel di pipiku.

Jangan-jangan itu...?

Aku menarik sesuatu itu dengan kedua tangan dan melemparnya ke pintu lemari. Dan dugaanku benar, sesuatu itu adalah...

Bibirnya Changmin.

"Babo! Apa yang kaulakukan, hah?" serunya kesal. Lemari ini sangat gelap, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.  
>"Hei babo kuadrat! Harusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu padamu!" seruku kesal. Enak saja dia, main cium-cium orang seenaknya. Dia pikir siapa dia? Tapi... Apa ini? Kenapa wajahku panas? Astaga, panas sekali! Untung saja lemarinya gelap, kalau Changmin melihat ekspresiku ini pasti dia akan mengira bahwa aku malu... Tapi kan aku hanya kegerahan! Tapi, mungkin saja kan... TIDAK! TIDAK MUNGKIN!<br>"Kau mau keluar dari lemari ini tidak?" seru Changmin, membuyarkan lamunanku.  
>"Hanya orang bodoh yang akan menjawab dengan kata tidak," jawabku sinis.<br>"Kalau begitu, saat salah satu dari hyungku membuka pintu, dia harus melihat kita sedang berciuman. Kalau tidak dia tidak akan membiarkan kita keluar," jawabnya dengan nada menang.  
>"Dengar ya," kataku tajam, "ciuman pertamaku bukan untuk dibarter dengan kunci lemari. Paham?"<br>"Lalu apa yang kauinginkan?" tanya Changmin. Kenapa aku merasa kalau ia benar-benar penasaran ya? Aigoo, Delvi, kau benar-benar aneh.  
>"Cinta," jawabku singkat<p>

"Delvi," bisiknya lembut di telingaku. Entah bagaimana ia sudah memegang wajahku, dan wajahnya dekat sekali dengan wajahku.  
>"H-hei! Hentikan, babo!" seruku panik. Astaga, seluruh tubuhku terasa kedinginan, tapi juga kepanasan, dan wajahku! Wajahku panas sekali. Mayday, mayday!<br>"Boleh aku mengakui sesuatu?" tanyanya lembut. Astaga, napasnya wangi sekali, mempercepat debaran jantungku. Rasanya aku mau pingsan saja.  
>"T-terserah kau saja, babo!" Aku menggigil. Aku tak bisa bernapas. Tapi, rasanya menyenangkan, menghanyutkan... AKU HARUS HENTIKAN INI SEBELUM TERJADI! ASTAGA... Tapi, aku tidak bisa... Tidak mau... Rasanya aku...<br>"Aku," katanya sambil menarik wajahku supaya menghadap ke arahnya. Tangannya dingin dan lembut. Tanganku refleks bergerak menggenggam tangannya yang berada di pipiku. SESEORANG TOLONG HENTIKAN!  
>"Cinta..." lanjutnya. Ibu jari kirinya mengelus bibirku dengan lembut. Aku harus menghentikannya! HARUS! Tapi bagaimana, rasanya menyenangkan, seperti melayang...<br>"Padamu." Dengan tenang, ia menarikku kedalam pelukannya, dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Bibirnya halus dan hangat, dan hal itu membuat semua logikaku menghilang entah kemana. Tidak, jangan pergi, aku butuh logikaku sekarang... Amalia, Millenia, siapapun, tolong aku sekarang... Sebelum aku terlena lebih dalam...  
>Ia mepererat pelukannya dan menciumku lebih dalam, membuatku merasa nyaman. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, aku...<p>

"Changmin? Delvi?" Mendadak lemarinya jadi sangat terang. Aku dan Changmin cepat-cepat menjauh.  
>"Butuh tujuh menit tambahan?" goda Millenia.<br>"Aku dapat fotonya!" seru Jaejoong dengan nada ceria. Ada sebuah kamera di tangan kanannya. Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin menghancurkan kamera itu jadi serpihan-serpihan kecil, tapi tubuhku lemas dan menggigil.  
>Changmin beranjak bangun. Dan diluar dugaan, dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Wajahnya merah sekali, lucu!<br>Changmin membimbingku sampai ke sofa. Terpaksa kuabaikan tatapan mengejek Millenia dan Amalia.  
>Setelah aku duduk, Changmin melempar sehelai selimut tebal padaku. "Nih, pakai ini agar kau tidak mati kedinginan. Kuambilkan coklat panas dulu. Berhentilah jadi babo dan jangan banyak bergerak!" Perintahnya. Tapi entah bagaimana aku tahu apa maksud sebenarnya di balik sikap sinisnya...<p>

[AUTHOR'S POV]

Yunho tersenyum jahil melihat dua 'pasangan baru' itu.  
>"Nah, setelah kita berhasil memasangkan Ms. D and Mr. C, ayo kita lanjutkan kesuksesan ini!" kata Yuchun dengan nada jahil.<br>"Selanjutnya giliran Millenia," kata Junsu riang

Millenia berjalan pelan-pelan mendekati Junsu. Ia merogoh isi kantung tersebut dan mengeluarkan...


	6. Mature & Childish Love Comparation?

[MILLENIA'S POV]

Cincin?

Well, mudah sekali menebak ini milik siapa. Pasti milik Yunho. Atau Jaejoong. Mereka memakai cincin yang sama sih, aku jadi rancu kadang-kadang. Yah, bagaimanapun tak ada salahnya bertanya, ya kan?

"Milik siapa ini?" tanyaku dengan nada ceria.

Semua adik-adik Jaejoong menunjuk Jaejoong.

Astaga! Aku hampir tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk melompat kegirangan. Habis, sepertinya aku suka Jaejoong deh. Well, aku tahu, aku tahu, memang kedengarannya aku seperti orang yang mudah sekali jatuh cinta. Tapi dia punya semua alasan untuk dicintai seorang perempuan...  
>Kecuali fakta kalau dia cantik. Sangat cantik. Lebih cantik dariku malah.<br>Hanya saja, sepertinya rasa sukaku belum cukup untuk bisa berciuman dengannya deh. Lagipula, ciuman pertama di lemari? Astaganaga, tidak. Aku mau ciuman pertama yang romantis. Dillematis sekali.

"Nah," Yunho menyeret aku dan Jaejoong ke dalam lemari. "GAME STARTS NOW!" Lalu dia mengunci pintunya.  
>"Astaga..." gumamku, sambil berusaha berdiri. Lemari ini sangat luas, dan aku mulai meraba-raba tembok, mencari tombol lampu. Uh, astaga, untuk apa aku mencari tombol lampu? Aku bahkan tidak yakin lemari ini ada lampunya. Baiklah, kurasa aku hanya panik. Dan sedikit uneasy. Dan sangat gugup.<br>Akhirnya aku kembali duduk.

"Jadi... kita tidak akan melakukan apa-apa disini?" tanya Jaejoong, ia kedengaran ragu.  
>"Well, aku tidak tahu," jawabku jujur.<br>"Kau tidak menyukaiku?" Astaga, dia frontal sekali.  
>"Bukan begitu, tapi aku memikirkan tempat lain yang lebih romantis untuk ciuman pertamaku." Aku berusaha memilih kata yang tepat. Firasatku berkata bahwa is sangat sensitif, dan jelas aku tak mau menyakiti perasaannya.<br>"Jadi kau belum pernah berciuman?" tanyanya heran. Aku jadi malu, rasanya pertanyaan itu sangat... tajam?  
>"Well," kataku seraya memegang pipiku yang panas. "Belum. Kau sudah pernah?"<br>"Ya, dengan Changmin. Waktu itu ia susah sekali dibangunkan,. padahal ada acara jamuan kerajaan yang sangat penting. Jadi, yah, kucium saja. Dan memang dia bangun sih.."  
>HAH? "Tapi, kau tidak..." Aku kehilangan kata-kata.<br>"Oh, tidak! Tidak, tidak, tidak, aku _straight_ kok." Balasnya gugup.  
>Aku menarik napas lega. Kukira dia <em>tak bisa<em> menyukaiku. Untunglah dia _straight_.

Pintu lemari terbuka sedikit, dan kepala Yunho menyembul dari luar lemari.  
>"Ah," serunya kecewa. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Beri mereka tujuh menit lagi." Ia lalu menutup pintu, meninggalkan aku dan Jaejoong di dalam.<br>Dan lagi-lagi terjadi keheningan yang tidak menyenangkan. Rasanya ingin bicara, tapi tidak tahu apa yang mau dibicarakan.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke dinding lemari dan menarik napas panjang.

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menempel di sudut kanan bibirku, jangan-jangan...

"Jaejoong?" tanyaku. Aku tahu apa itu. Itu pasti bibir Jaejoong. Tapi aku tidak bisa apa-apa, rasanya lemas dan tubuhku gemetaran.  
>"Ya?" tanyanya ringan, seolah ia tidak hampir merebut ciuman pertamaku.<br>"Kalau kau tidak punya perasaan apapun terhadapku, jangan cium aku." kataku tegas.

Jaejoong menarik napas panjang. Ia lalu menarikku kedalam pelukannya.  
>"Sulit sekali untuk mengatakannya, tapi lebih sulit lagi untuk tidak mengatakannya." Ia menatap mataku dalam-dalam "Millenia, aku mencintaimu. Kau adalah makhluk tercantik yang pernah kulihat..."<br>"Kau bohong," kataku seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Ekspresi heran muncul di wajah Jaejoong.  
>Aku memasang tampang cemberut seperti anak kecil yang tidak dapat mainan. "Kau jauh lebih cantik dariku."<br>Ia tersenyum menenangkan seraya menggenggam kedua tanganku yang dingin. Tangannya hangat sekali, astaga...  
>"Tidak apa-apa, asalkan kau mencintaiku aku tidak akan peduli apakah aku cantik atau tampan." katanya serius.<p>

Rasanya aku akan meleleh.

Tanpa peringatan,Jaejoong mencengkeram bahuku dan menciumku. Bibirnya menempel di bibirku, lembut, tetapi di sisi lain juga kuat. Aku pikir, kalau aku merespon berarti dia akan menyadari perasaanku, jadi aku menutup mata dan mendekat padanya, membalas pelukan eratnya. Tanganku memeluk punggungnya sementara tangannya bermain di rambutku dan mengelus-elus kepalaku. Tubuhku serasa dipenuhi sensasi yang hangat dan menyenangkan, dimulai dari hati dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Rasanya nyaman sekali, aku tidak mau menghentikannya...

"Astaga, lihat!"  
>"Wah, cinta orang dewasa!"<br>"Astaga, Mi!"  
>"Hei, lihat, aku dapat rekamannya!"<p>

"Uhh.." Aku mengerang pelan dan membuka mataku, kaget akan pintu lemari yang terbuka tiba-tiba. Ada apa sih? Padahal tadi kan sudah...

APA?

Waktunya sudah habis? Bagaimana...

BERARTI MEREKA MELIHAT AKU DAN JAEJOONG BERCIUMAN?

"Butuh bantuan?" Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Wajahnya masih memerah, kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang putih susu.  
>"Aku lemas sekali," kataku dengan suara parau. Dan aku tidak berbohong, rasanya seluruh tenagaku hilang entah kemana.<br>Lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun, Jaejoong menggendongku ke sofa depan perapian, dan menyelimutiku. Ia lalu duduk di sampingku, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di leherku.

Aigoo... Aku rasa aku akan meleleh lagi.

[AUTHOR'S POV]

"Aigoo, pasangan yang satu ini dewasa sekali ya," kata Junsu seraya mengocok-kocok kantung satin putih di tangannya.  
>"Aku tidak heran," jawab Changmin sinis. Delvi tertawa.<br>"Yah, mereka kan yang paling tua di antara kita, wajar saja kan," jawab Yuchun.  
>"Baiklah, selanjutnya Shiina!" seru Junsu riang, tanpa memedulikan komentar saudara-saudaranya.<br>Shiina maju dan merogoh-rogoh. Dan akhirnya dia mengeluarkan sebuah..

[SHIINA'S POV]

Gantungan kunci anime? Rasanya aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa heranku.

Oh iya, bagaimana aku lupa? Junsu. Pasti ini miliknya.

TIDAKKK! MASA AKU BERCIUMAN DENGAN ANAK POLOS SEPERTI DIA?  
>Rasanya berdosa kalau menciumnya. Seperti mencium anak kecil. Bagaimana ini?<p>

Junsu maju ke arahku. "Itu milikku kan? Ah iya! Bagus sekali," katanya sambil tersenyum.  
>Dan aku membeku di tempat, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.<br>"Nah, nah, aku sudah bawa kucingku. Ayo, ayo, kita masuk." ujar Junsu riang. Yang lainnya, termasuk aku, hanya bisa melongo.

HEI! SEBENARNYA DIA TAHU TIDAK SIH SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN ITU APA? UNTUK APA DIA BAWA-BAWA KUCING SEGALA?

Dan aku hanya bisa melangkah gontai ke lemari, dan menjatuhkan diriku ke lantai lemari sementara Shana mengunci pintunya dari luar.  
>Aku akan membuang tujuh menit berharga hidupku untuk mengajari kucing bahasa celtic. Fantastis.<br>Aku menghela napas dalam dan menyenderkan tubuhku ke tembok lemari.  
>"Kau tidak mengerti apa itu ciuman kan?" Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya aku melempar sebuah pertanyaan retoris.<br>Junsu menatapku, terlihat seperti sedang berpikir. "Well, dua orang saling menempelkan bibir, itu saja kan?"

Seseorang, tolong aku!

"Bukan," aku berusaha bersabar dan menjelaskannya. "Ciuman itu adalah..." Oh ya, aku lupa, aku bukan Millenia si ahli bahasa. Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya supaya _aegi_ ini mengerti?  
>"Adalah?" tanya Junsu, menunggu penjelasanku.<br>Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Adalah sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh dua orang yang saling jatuh cinta untuk menunjukkan rasa cintanya, kira-kira seperti itulah. Kalau kau mau tahu lebih lanjut, tanyakan saja pada Millenia."  
>"Shiina cinta sama Junsu tidak?" tanyanya polos.<br>IYA! "Aku tidak tahu."  
>"Kalau Junsu sih cinta sama Shiina... Berarti boleh ciuman tidak?"<br>Aku mulai merasa tidak tega... "Kalau kau tahu caranya, ya..."

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang dingin dan basah di bibirku. Lalu sesuatu itu menghilang.  
>"Begitu kan?" tanya Junsu polos.<br>Aku tertawa malu. Tampaknya aku sudah meremehkannya. "Iya, tapi itu baru dasarnya. Ada yang lebih kompleks lagi."  
>"Seperti yang dilakukan Millenia dan Jaejoong?"<br>"Iya."  
>"Begitu..."<p>

"Ta-da! Apa yang sudah terjadi disiniiiiiiiii?" Tiba-tiba Shana muncul dan menanyaiku seperti guru TK menanyai anak muridnya."  
>"Aish, tidak-"<br>"Aku mencium Shiina lho!" seru Junsu bangga.

HEIIIIII!

"Benarkah?" tanya Shana padaku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemas.  
>"Sedetik pas." jawabku lemah.<br>"Untuk ke depannya bisa lebih lama kok, kau hanya perlu memberinya contoh dan menjelaskan sedikit." jawab Millenia, yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu lemari. Ia mengulurkan segelas coklat panas. Aku menerimanya dengan penuh rasa syukur.  
>Junsu hanya menatap kami dengan bingung, lalu ia berlari ke arah kakak-kakaknya.<br>"HYUUUUNG~" teriaknya dengan nada ceria, seolah ia habis memenangkan suatu pertandingan atau apa. "Aku habis mencium Shiina lhooooo..."  
>Menanggapi hal tersebut, wajah kakak-kakak Junsu berubah aneh. Ada yang seperti mau menahan tawa, ada yang tersedak teh hangat...<p>

RASANYA AKU MAU MATI SAJA!


	7. Your Perfect Prey

"Nah sekarang giliran A-"  
>"AKU TIDAK MAU!" potong Amalia cepat.<br>"Kau HARUS mau," kata Delvi tajam, tapi matanya berkilat jahil.

Millenia mendadak bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya dan mulai mencari-cari sesuatu.  
>"Cari apa?" tanya Shiina<br>"Tali. Kalau Amalia tidak mau kita gunakan cara paksaan saja," jawab Millenia santai.  
>"Ah, benar juga. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Kita paksa saja," kata Delvi.<br>"Kalau tidak salah talinya ada di dalam laci itu," ujar Shana.  
>"HEI! Mau kalian apakan aku?" seru Amalia panik.<p>

Millenia menggenggam talinya, dan memukulkan tali itu ke udara seolah-olah tali itu cambuk.  
>"Sebenarnya mudah. Kau pilih saja, mau cara yang nyaman," Millenia mengulurkan kantung satin putih yang diambilnya dari tangan Junsu. "...atau cara yang menyakitkan?" Dan sekali lagi ia memukulkan tali tersebut ke udara.<br>Amalia membeku. Ia sudah tahu betapa sadisnya kakak-kakaknya, terutama kakak tertuanya ini.  
>"Mmm, kalau boleh aku mau tidak memilih saja..." Delvi segera memelototi Amalia begitu mendengar jawaban tersebut.<br>"Iya, iya! Aku ambil cara yang nyaman-apalah-itu," kata Amalia kesal.

Junsu merebut kembali kantung satin tersebut dari tangan Millenia, dan mengulurkannya kepada Amalia seraya memamerkan senyum terpolosnya. Amalia hanya merengut dan menarik sesuatu dari kantung itu dengan asal-asalan.  
>"Buka telapak tanganmu!" perintah Changmin.<br>Amalia membuka telapak tangannya dan terlihatlah...

[AMALIA'S POV]

Nngng, ini adalah, ini... Apa ya? Rasanya sangat familiar.  
>Sesuatu yang dibungkus kertas keperakan kecil, berbentuk tidak beraturan dan menguarkan wangi manis yang enak...<br>Ini kan coklat! Astaga, coklat! Aku cinta coklat!  
>Tapi, punya siapa ya?<p>

Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, Yuchun mengangkat tangannya dan beranjak dari duduknya.  
>"Milikku." katanya singkat.<br>Aku berusaha tersenyum ramah, tapi Yuchun hanya membuang muka.  
>Rasanya minggu kemarin dia masih baik padaku, kenapa sekarang dia menyebalkan? Biarlah. Nanti juga dia jadi baik lagi.<p>

"GAME STARTS NOW!" seru Yunho seraya mengunci pintu lemari.  
>Tunggu dulu, kapan aku masuk ke lemari ya? Ya sudahlah.<p>

"Kamu kenapa?" tanyaku ramah.  
>"Kenapa? Well, aku terperangkap di game seven minutes in heaven bersama dengan seorang gadis yang jelek, menyebalkan, cerewet dan kekanak-kanakan. Bagaimana menurutmu?"<br>Aku celingukan. Apa ada gadis lain disini? Tidak, rasanya tidak. Apa itu berarti...  
>"Apa aku yang kau maksud?" tanyaku dengan nada datar.<br>"Astaga, ya. Siapa lagi? Kau kan yang paling abnormal diantara kakak-kakakmu."  
>"Aku rasa tidak seburuk itu juga..." Nadanya offensive sekali, menyakitkan dan menusuk. Rasanya... sakit. Kesal<br>Yuchun tertawa sarkastis. "Tidak seburuk itu."  
>Aku merasa sangat kesal. Mataku dibasahi airmata kemarahan.<br>Aku memukulkan tinjuku ke tembok, merasa kesal tanpa bisa melampiaskannya.  
>Mendadak Yuchun bergerak cepat ke arahku. Rasa panik mendesakku untuk buru-buru mendekat ke pintu lemari...<p>

[MILLENIA'S POV]

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di dalam ya? Dengan mood Amalia yang jelek begitu, aku tidak yakin Yuchun bisa keluar hidup-hidup," kataku seraya menyeruput teh hijauku pelan.  
>"Mana kutahu? Lagipula anak itu kan jujur, kalau nanti kita tanyakan juga dia akan menjawab yang sebenarnya," jawab Delvi santai.<p>

"Tuan Putri, Tuan Pangeran."  
>Kami semua menoleh panik.<br>Dan kepanikan tersebut beralasan, karena Raja dan Ratu dari kedua negeri-lah yang sedang berada di ambang pintu kamar kami. Aku melirik panik ke arah jamku. Empat menit lagi. Gawat!

"Ah, Yang Mulia." Aku cepat-cepat membungkuk memberi hormat. "Bulan di taman bersinar sangat indah malam ini, bagaimana kalau kita berbincang di taman?"  
>"Benar, Yang Mulia." Shiina menambahkan.<br>"Ah, jangan panik begitu Tuan Putri. Kami tidak bermaksud mengganggu, hanya ingin mengajak kalian berbincang sebentar... Bagaimana perjodohannya?" tanya Ratu negeri Cassiopeia sambil duduk di sofa. Raja dan Ratu yang lainnya juga mengikuti Ratu negeri Cassiopeia duduk di sofa.  
>Adik-adikku melirikku, dan dengan ngeri aku menyadari mereka mengharapkanku menyelesaikan 'masalah' ini.<p>

Rasanya aku ingin menangis saja.

[AMALIA'S POV]

"Yuchun!" seruku, karena dia mendekat ke arahku, menggenggam tanganku kuat-kuat agar aku tak bisa melawan.  
>"Sakit..." desisku pelan. Tapi kelihatannya Yuchun tidak bisa mendengarnya.<br>"Maafkan semua perkataanku tadi. Aku hanya berusaha mencari alasan untuk membencimu. Tapi tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa membencimu." Wajahnya dekat sekali dengan wajahku, rasanya gerah! Tapi jantungku... Debarannya keras sekali... Ada apa denganku?

"K-kau tidak harus membenciku." Itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan? Aku bahkan tak bisa menjawabnya. Aku tak bisa berpikir. Aku gemetar. Aku kepanasan. Aku kedinginan. Aku gugup. Aku malu.  
>"Dan aku memang tidak mau membencimu."<br>Bersamaan dengan diselesaikannya kata-kata tersebut, Yuchun menarikku ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang... bergairah? Well, yang aku tahu dia terus, terus, dan terus mendesak ke arahku, padahal aku sudah kehabisan napas. Dan bibirnya terus menerus bergerak, ke kanan, ke kiri, melumat pelan bibirku sesekali  
>Dan tiba-tiba, diiringi suara benda patah yang keras, pintu lemari yang kami sandari roboh keluar. Menyadari hal itu, aku sempat merasa panik, tetapi Yuchun seolah tak peduli, melanjutkan ciumannya. Ciuman itu terasa seperti obat bius... Memabukkan, membuatku lupa pada dunia...<p>

"A-amalia..." Samar-samar terdengar suara Millenia, panik dan khawatir. Ada apa ya?  
>"Kurasa kalian semua sudah siap untuk bertunangan." Lalu terdengar suara tegas yang kukenali sebagai suara...<p>

RAJA? DAN RATU JUGA?

Aku merasakan aura pembunuh milik Millenia, tatapan sadis Delvi, kekesalan Shana dan tatapan tajam Shiina.  
>Bagus. Sekarang saudari-saudariku akan membunuhku. Tapi tanpa dibunuh pun kurasa aku sudah akan keburu mati malu duluan.<p>

SESEORANG TOLONG AKU!


	8. Another Game For You

"T-tunggu, Yang Mulia! Anda tidak bisa memutuskan begitu saja!" seru Yunho.

Keempat tuan putri menghampiri Amalia dan Yuchun.

"Sudah!"

"Hentikan!"

"Lepaskan Amalia!"

"Cukup!"

Sang Raja tersenyum melihat kekompakan putri-putrinya. Tapi kelihatannya keempat putri tersebut sibuk dengan amarah mereka sendiri dan tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

"Aku... kehabisan napas..." bisik Amalia lemah. Seolah tersadar, Yuchun cepat-cepat berdiri lalu membantu Amalia berdiri.

Changmin tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hebat hyung, kau melakukan hal yang tepat di saat yang sangat tepat."

"Seven minutes in heaven sih seven minutes in heaven, tapi..." Shiina kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kau harusnya menyimpan ciuman se-hot itu untuk ciuman pernikahanmu di altar kan?" tegur Millenia kepada Yuchun.

Junsu menoleh ke arah Shina. "Kita bisa lakukan yang seperti itu juga?"

"Mmm, kalau… Kalau nanti sudah besar! Iya, kalau sudah besar, bisa…" Shiina menjawab, terlihat panik.

Junsu tertawa polos. "Nanti ajari Junsu ya!" katanya seraya memeluk sebelah lengan Shiina. Wajah Shiina memucat seketika.

"_You are lucky that I'm a good kisser,"_ kata Changmin pada Delvi, nadanya menggoda.

"_Are you? _Yang tadi biasa saja kok," jawab Delvi dengan nada menantang.

"Kau menantangku? Aku bisa yang lebih keren dari Yuchun, kau tahu!"

"Buktikan padaku!"

"Akan kulakukan!"

Changmin menggertakkan giginya. Ia tidak suka ditantang, apalagi oleh wanita!

"Omo… Bagaimanapun aku iri juga sih pada Amalia. Mereka romantis sekali!" keluh Millenia pelan.

"Yang tadi masih kurang?" tanya Jaejoong.

Mata Millenia membelalak kaget. Tidak seharusnya Jaejoong mendengarnya, ia kan bicara dengan suara yang sangat pelan tadi! "Ah, tidak, bukan begitu. Hanya saja—"

Kata-kata Millenia terputus karena bibir Jaejoong sudah mulai mendekati bibirnya…

…yang pada akhirnya membuat Shana memukul bibir itu dengan buku komik yang sedang dibacanya. Jaejoong merengut kesal sambil memegangi bibirnya yang memerah karena dipukul kuat-kuat. Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara Shana melempar tatapan mengancam ke Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu kakakku memang polos, tapi itu tidak berarti kau bisa menciumnya seenaknya kan?" katanya dengan nada dingin.

Raja kerajaan SM berdehem sekali. Seluruh ruangan terdiam, menyadari kesalahan fatal yang baru saja mereka lakukan, mengabaikan para Raja dan Ratu dari kedua negara.

"Nah, aku yakin tinggal pasangan YunShan yang belum melakukannya?" tanya Raja kerajaan SM dengan penuh wibawa.

Millenia nyaris tidak bisa menahan diri untuk terkikik. Pasangan YunShan kedengaran seolah mereka sedang ada di Reality Show seperti We Got Married atau We Are Dating. Dan kata-kata _melakukannya_ itu kan.. multitafsir?

Yunho dan Shana hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Seven Minutes In Heaven sebenarnya bukan masalah besar, tetapi di depan Raja dan Ratu kedua negara? Astaga, itu mimpi buruk!

Yunho menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Ayo, kita selesaikan saja."

Belum sempat Shana menanyakan apa maksud dari perkataan Yunho, Yunho sudah keburu menciumnya, hangat, tapi tidak lama, hanya beberapa detik.

"APA YANG KAU—" Shana pasti sudah menghajar Yunho—yang wajahnya entah bagaimana masih menunjukkan ekspresi tak berdosa—habis-habisan kalau saudari-saudarinya tidak menahannya.

"Miiiiii! Hak sepatuku patah!" seru Amalia kesal, seraya melemparkan bagian kiri sepatu satinnya kuat-kuat ke lantai. Dengan hak setipis pensil yang panjangnya lebih dari sepuluh senti, tidak mengherankan bagaimana kata rapuh dapat menjelaskan semuanya.

Junsu mengangkat sepatu itu dengan hati-hati, seolah sepatu kiri Amalia adalah contoh hewan langka yang berharga.

"Aigoo, kalian memakai ini di acara-acara formal? Omo, wanita pasti memiliki kaki yang sangat kuat kalau mereka dengan senang hati memakai benda ini selama berjam-jam dan berkali-kali." Katanya.

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Shana sarkastis sambil menyendokkan krim ke scone-nya.

"Menurut logikaku, lebih masuk akal menari hula dengan tutu pink di altar pernikahan_ku_ daripada memakai sepatu itu," jelas Delvi.

"Kau tahu, entah bagaimana aku setuju dengan logikamu," kata Millenia dengan nada sambil lalu.

Junsu mengangguk, lalu memasang sepatu tersebut ke kaki kirinya. "Hei, hyung, lihat, lihat, aku bisa berjalan— "

Belum selesai kata-kata Junsu, ia sudah terjatuh, menimpa Jaejoong, yang membuat Jaejoong (dan kursinya) jatuh dan menimpa Yunho. Millenia mengawasi adegan-adegan itu dengan perhatian penuh, seolah berusaha mengingat setiap detailnya. "Yunjae…" gumamnya dengan nada kagum sekaligus riang.

Melihat respon Millenia, Yuchun dan Changmin tertawa terbahak-bahak, yang membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho merengut kesal.

Junsu bangun, dan dengan kesal melempar sepatu yang tadi dipakainya.

"Sepatu bodoh!" serunya, seolah-olah kata-kata itu adalah kata makian.

Sepatu tersebut mendarat dengan sukses di kepala Changmin. Changmin mendengus kesal, dan melemparnya kembali ke kepala Junsu.

"Babo! Kenapa kau lempar sepatu ke kepalaku, hah?" omel Junsu kesal.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu, dasar babo!" balas Changmin.

"Aku kan tidak sengaja melemparnya ke kepalamu! Tapi kau kan sengaja!"

"Lalu apa bedanya, babo? Sengaja ataupun tidak, tetap sakit kan!"

"Astaga, jangan bertengkar di meja makan! Tutup mulut, duduk yang manis, habiskan makanan kalian dan pergi bertengkarlah di luar!" seru Millenia jengkel.

"Iya, mama," ujar Junsu, kelihatan sangat imut dengan gaya-anak-patuh nya.

"Iya, nenek," jawab Changmin santai.

"KUBILANG TUTUP MULUT!" seru Millenia, terlihat berkali-kali lebih kesal. Junsu menundukkan kepalanya takut-takut dan melanjutkan makannya dalam diam, sedangkan Changmin hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan melanjutkan makannya.

Shiina, yang sedari tadi sibuk mencari celah di keliman gaunnya untuk menyembunyikan Ipodnya, akhirnya dengan kesal meletakkan Ipodnya di meja.

"Tidak berhasil?" tanya Shana.

"Seperti yang bisa kaulihat," jawab Shiina.

"Keliman gaun kalian bisa menyimpan handphone _flip_ tidak?" tanya Millenia, matanya berkilat jahil.

Semuanya menganggukkan kepala. Millenia tersenyum senang.

"Bagus, nah sekarang, dengarkan aku…"

[MILLENIA'S POV]

Omo, omo, aku tersesat! Seseorang tolong aku! Dan lagi, adik macam apa sih mereka itu? Tega-teganya meninggalkanku sendirian bersama Dame Hannah! Untung aku berhasil kabur… Kalau tidak aku pasti sudah mati bosan! Dan sekarang aku tersesat. Untung game nya masih berjalan, setidaknya aku tidak perlu khawatir… Khawatir karena apa ya? Ah biarlah, seolah aku sedang dalam situasi yang tepat untuk mengkhawatirkan orang saja! Tapi aku malu, berjalan sendirian di tengah pesta pertunangan_ku_ sendirian, seperti orang bingung. Pasti terlihat jelas kalau aku tersesat… aku tidak mau begitu!

Oke. Sekarang tenang. Oh, ya, benar begitu. Tarik napas yang dalam. Ah, para Baroness disana mengangguk sopan padaku. Nah, benar, tersenyum sopanlah seperti itu. Lalu balas anggukan mereka. Beres.

Aku menghela napas berat dan mengeluarkan handphoneku dari keliman gaunku dan membaca SMS-SMS yang masuk. Kau tahu, dari sinilah aku bisa yakin kenapa kata cerewet tidak cukup untuk menjabarkan adik-adikku.

Jaejoong : T or D Delvi?

Delvi : Huh, T

Amalia : Astaga aku penasaran! Apa yang akan dia tanyakan?

Delvi : Diam, berisik! Inbox-ku penuh tahu!

Jaejoong : Baiklah, beritahu aku rutinitas pagi Millenia.

Shana : Sangat _sulit_ ditebak, kau tahu.

Shiina : Oh, sangat…

Junsu : Sangat apa Shiina sunbae?

Yoochun : SUNBAE? XD Astaga. Kalian pacar atau apa sih?

Changmin : Kau beruntung dia tidak memanggilmu onnie hari ini.

Amalia : Onnie? XDD

Yunho : Shana…

Shana : Siapa? Aku tidak kenal!

Yunho : Semarah itukah kau? Hanya karena ciuman semalam?

Shana : HANYA? Oh, tutup mulut.

Jaejoong : Yah! Diam! Aku mau dengar jawaban dari Delvi… Ah, here it comes!

Delvi : Yah, dia biasanya bangun paling pagi. Sekitar jam 5 atau 6, dan jadwal kami dimulai jam 9. Biasanya dia akan membuat coklat panas, mengambil boneka _teddy bear_ besarnya dan membawanya ke ruang duduk. Lalu dia akan menonton TV, masih dengan piama. Kau tahu, dia menonton kartun dengan pose yang aneh. Meringkuk sambil memeluk _teddy bear_-nya.

Junsu : Seperti kucingku?

Delvi : Kurang lebih begitulah.

Aku : Perlukah kau membocorkan rahasia pribadiku?

Amalia : Kupikir itu point dari truth or dare?

Jaejoong : Aku bisa membayangkannya…

Aku : Demi Tuhan. Perlukah kusuruh kalian tutup mulut?

Setelah pembicaraan-SMS yang lumayan lama, akhirnya datang juga giliranku! Akhirnya! Akan kujalankan rencanaku sekarang. Oh, aku tidak sabar!

Aku : Changminnie.

Changmin : D dan tutup mulutmu.

Aku : Aish, kasarnya kau! _Dare-_nya… Cium Delvi se-hot yang kaubisa, di hadapan 10.000 tamu pesta ini ;3


	9. Instantly Longlasting

[DELVI'S POV]

Apa-apaan sih anak itu? Seenaknya saja suruh cium. Dia pikir ciuman itu apa? Mainan?

Pikiran-pikiran itu memenuhi benakku sementara aku berjalan di tengah pesta, mencari Millenia. Awas saja kalau kutemukan, tamatlah riwayatnya!

"MILLENIAAA!" Aku langsung menghampirinya begitu menemukan anak pendek itu di paviliun halaman belakang, sedang duduk bersama Amalia.  
>"Oow. Mm, hai! Apa kabar… Mm," katanya salah tingkah.<br>"Apa maksudmu menyuruh _makhluk itu_ menciumku lagi?" seruku kesal.  
>Millenia, seperti biasa, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan melebarkan matanya, sesuatu yang ia selalu lakukan kalau berusaha menarik perhatian orang. Manis, tapi tak mempan untukku. Aku membalas tatapannya dengan garang.<p>

"Kupikir kau menyukainya. Kalian kelihatan _manis_ setelah ciuman itu, dan aku jelas tak ingin kalian saling menghajar di altar pernikahan kalian hanya karena kalian tak bisa mengatakan perasaan kalian yang sebenarnya, jadi…" Millenia akhirnya buka mulut. Aku terdiam. Dia _sedikit _benar… _Sedikit._

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu menyembunyikannya. Kau menyukai Changmin kan? Kalian berdua juga menikmati ciuman waktu itu, aku yakin. Lagipula apa salahnya sih menyukai dia?" Amalia ikut bicara.

Aku, yang kehabisan kata-kata, hanya mendengus kesal dan berlalu pergi.

"TUAN PUTRI! TUAN PANGERAN! Kembali ke aula, SEKARANG!" Astaga, si dayang galak itu lagi.

Menjawab panggilannya, aku berjalan masuk ke Istana, diikuti Millenia, Amalia, Shiina dan Shana.

"Hai." Seseorang menepuk bahuku pelan. Changmin! Astaga. Aku cepat-cepat lari kedalam aula utama istana, tanpa memedulikan panggilan Changmin. Amalia bodoh! Kenapa harus frontal begitu sih? Aku jadi malu bertemu Changmin kan!

"Para pasangan kerajaan akan memulai dansa bersama, dimulai berurutan dari Putri Mahkota sampai Putri Termuda…" MC mengumumkan. Para hadirin menyingkir, bagian tengah aula dibiarkan kosong, lampu yang bercahaya keemasan menyoroti bagian itu… dan aku punya firasat buruk.

Millenia melangkah anggun bersama Jaejoong, siap untuk memulai dansa pertama. Mereka menari dengan anggun, diiringi tatapan iri para bangsawan muda yang hadir. Aku juga merasa _agak_ iri… Tidak! Untuk apa aku merasa iri? Menjijikkan. Tidak penting.

"Delvi…" bisik Changmin pelan.  
>Oh, sudah saatnya. Tanganku terasa dingin dan gemetar, tapi genggaman Changmin terasa hangat dan mantap, menenangkan…<p>

Oh, tolong. Tidak, jangan lagi. Tatapan yang itu lagi, jangan! Seperti saat Seven Minutes In Heaven, tatapan Changmin begitu lembut dan seolah hanya terfokus padaku… Atau memang benar-benar hanya terfokus padaku?

Pipiku terasa panas, tetapi kulitku meremang dan entah kenapa aku merasa kedinginan.

"Tanganmu gemetar, kenapa?" tanya Changmin, sambil meneruskan dansanya denganku. Aku tidak merasa seperti berdansa di aula Istana dengan dilihat 10.000 tamu, tetapi aku merasa seolah aku hanya berdansa berdua dengan Changmin…

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kataku, mencoba tersenyum. Mungkin Millenia ada benarnya juga, kalau menyukai seseorang, cobalah lebih frontal sedikit. Sekali ini, aku ingin Changmin melihatku sebagai seorang _gadis_, bukan seorang anak laki-laki yang biasa bertengkar dengannya. Sejauh ini, hanya dia yang bisa membuatku merasa begitu. Daebak.

"Bagaimana dengan _dare_nya?"  
>Dasar perusak suasana! Bisa tidak sih bicarakan itu lain kali saja? Mendengar kata-kata Changmin, 10.000 tatapan tamu dan aula istana yang dipenuhi tamu mendadak muncul kembali di hadapanku. Babo itu melemparku ke kenyataan, DENGAN SANGAT KASAR!<p>

"Hey, tidak perlu merengut seperti itu. Aku takkan mengambilnya kalau kau menolak. Aku tidak sejahat itu juga," katanya sambil tertawa gugup.  
>"Lalu, yang di dalam lemari itu?" tuntutku tak sabar.<br>"Jujur sajalah, kau menginginkannya kan?" godanya.

ANAK INI! Apa dia pikir aku akan melipat-lipat harga diriku dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah?

"Kalau kau tak mau jujur soal itu, tak apa, tetapi jawablah pertanyaan ini, apakah kau mau melakukan _dare_ itu?" kata Changmin akhirnya.  
>"Kau?" tanyaku, berusaha tidak terdengar gemetar. Hatiku meneriakkan kata YA begitu keras sehingga aku hampir yakin dia bisa mendengarnya.<br>"Kenapa tidak? Kau tidak mendengarkan ya waktu itu? Perlu kukatakan sekali lagi? Aku mencintaimu," jawabnya tegas, tangan kanannya mengelus pipiku lembut. Matanya itu, astaga…

Aku memejamkan mata, membiarkan semua indraku terfokus pada satu orang. Changmin.  
>"Oppa, aigoo, ok, aku menyukaimu, sangat suka... Ottoke?" Kubiarkan kata-kata itu meluncur keluar dari mulutku. Anehnya, aku merasa nyaman dan lega setelah mengatakannya.<p>

Changmin tersenyum. Dia mendekat... Bibirnya selembut kue krim, menempel di bibirku. Rasanya sekarang tak ada lagi _aku _ataupun _dia_, hanya ada _kami_. Rasanya seolah meleleh, melebur menjadi satu…

Dan Handphone Changmin berdering.

Astaga! Berhentilah merusak suasana!

Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian, akhirnya Changmin mengalah dan melepaskan bibirku. Wajahnya merah dan ia terengah-engah, kehabisan napas. Aku juga terengah-engah kehabisan napas. Kami berpandangan dan saling tersenyum malu, diiringi tatapan kaget para tamu. _Dare_nya selesai! Tapi bukan itu yang terpenting, yang terpenting adalah adanya kata _kami _yang menggantikan kata_ Babo _sekarang! Aku lega sekali!

Changmin menunjukkan handphonenya padaku. Sebuah pesan terpampang di layar handphonenya itu.

_From: Millenia  
><em>

_Itu ciuman terlama yang pernah kulihat, astaga! Kalian keren. Kalian begitu penuh cinta, dengan begini sudah pasti kalian takkan saling membunuh di altar kan?^ ^ Itulah tujuanku. Nah, sekarang bantu aku. Lemparkan darenya ke Yunho. Kita buat dia dan Shana berbaikan, ok? Caranya serahkan saja padaku^ ^ Oh iya, Chukkae! 3_


End file.
